1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to comminuting and, more specifically, to a portable shredder comprising a material-receiving receptacle and a housing with a motor disposed therein where the motor is in communication with a blade assembly located inside the material-receiving receptacle.
Supporting the portable shredder are a pair of stanchions (i.e. legs) and a pair of wheels. An extendible and retractable handle assists the user in moving the device to a desired location.
A discharge aperture positioned within the receiving receptacle leads to a discharge chute. The chute is provided with a cap for selectively opening and closing the discharge chute.
The material-receiving receptacle has an open upper end which is covered by a main lid incorporating a secondary lid which is threaded onto the main lid. The material-receiving receptacle may employ at least one handle to assist the user in removing the receptacle from the housing. The receptacle may include a pair of opposed handles.
An electrical cord is provided along with a power switch for selectively engaging and disengaging the motor of the shredder.
A rechargeable battery or batteries may be provided in lieu of the power cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other comminuting device designed for vegetation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,031 issued to Jines on Jun. 9, 1981.
Another patent was issued to Lange on Apr. 8, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,735. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,148 was issued to Luerken on Jun. 17, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 18, 1988 to Karg as U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,117.
Another patent was issued to Hilgarth on Aug. 29, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,961. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,287 was issued to Telsnig on May 9, 1995. Another was issued to Pugh on Nov. 23, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,540 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 28, 2005 to Reinhold as U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,648.
Another was published on Mar. 20, 1985 to Klein as European Patent Application No. EP 0 134 378. Another patent was published to Conigliaro, et al. on Mar. 9, 1988 as European Patent Application No. EP 0 258 965. Yet another France Patent No. FR 2750896 was issued to Wolf on Jan. 16, 1996 and still yet another was published to Duregger on Jul. 6, 2005 as European Patent Application No. EP 1 550 365 and still yet.